Sly Cooper: Legacy of Thieves
by mike.gilbert.90410
Summary: This story chronicles the life of Connor Cooper. Having lost his family, Connor eventually forms the Original Cooper Gang to honor their memory and hopefully avenge them. Unaware that with the passing of time he will face challenge after challenge until he comes across the point of no return. Rated T to be safe. Please review.
1. Prologue

This is a work of fiction by me, not Sony, the true owners of Sly Cooper. Rated T for smoking, a censored birth, sad deaths, and suggestive elements. Everything else is clean.

* * *

**Sly Cooper: Legacy of Thieves**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Moonlight shined over Cooper Manor. Approximately twenty miles north of London, England, Cooper Manor has served as the home for the Cooper Clan since it's construction in the Victorian era. Officially the Cooper Clan is a raccoon family of legitimate, multiracial philanthropists who have been accused, but not convicted of many crimes consisting of thievery and vigilantism. Unofficially the Cooper Clan's thieving reputation is not only fact, but has roots dating back to the time of the Egyptian Pharaohs as recorded in their ancestral guide book the _Thievius Raccoonus._ The Cooper's however follow a pervasive code of honor to only steal from other criminals. Finding no honor, challenge or fun in harming the innocent.

Well built, yet extravagant, Cooper Manor had access to a personal airfield, an indoor pool, a personal cemetery, a state of the art security system and other characteristics suitable for the home of the proclaimed master thief family.

Within the mansions ball room a small celebration was taking place for the entire lineage. Only two nights ago did the family's patriarch Augustine and his second born son Connor succeed in their first heist together. Applauding as if on cue, Augustine, his firstborn son Michael, and daughter-in-law Cynthia greeted Connor with delight. Even Michael and Cynthia's two-year old son Perseus was excited to see his uncle.

Connor himself couldn't help but feel pride. Slightly muscular at the age of fifteen, he was a raccoon of medium height with a small goatee on his chin. Clad in a tuxedo for this party, he carried the jewelry box containing what he and his father stole from Italian Mob leader Octavio and his would've been fiancée from the Russian Mafia. His father, an aging man in his fifties with a mustache wore a monocle on his right eye and attire fitting of a royal. Next to Augustine stood Michael. Taller than his brother and father, he wore similar royal clothing except he had glasses instead of a monocle. His nearby wife Cynthia wore princess-like gown as if on a night on the town. While her husband and in-laws had matching blue eyes, her eyes were the color of green emeralds. As well possessing blonde hair. Traits inherited by her casual dressed son Percy.

"Well don't just stand there, brother!" Michael playfully exclaimed. "Show us what you got."

The Cooper's took their family traditions seriously. At the age of eight, a Cooper inherits the _Thievius Raccoonus. _At fifteen they use what they learn to work with an elder relative and begin stealing their first item. And at seventeen, after constructing their own cane weapon, they pull their own heist either solo or with like-minded thieves. Having turned fifteen one month ago, Connor traveled with his father to Venice, Italy after hearing of the diamond encrusted rings Octavio had forged to cement his alliance with the Russian Mob. After a week of planning, Connor and Augustine disguised themselves as members of Octavio's mob and replaced the rings with forgeries.

"Okay but you're might need some sunglasses." Connor replied as he opened the box. Revealing the wedding rings.

Michael gave a short chuckle. "Not bad, Connie. Not bad at all."

Cynthia just rolled her eyes at her husband's remark. "Men and treasure. Still congratulations, Connor. What are you going to do with it?"

"That's a good question." Said Augustine getting up from his chair near the center table and placing his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Those rings are worth at least five hundred thousand euros. You can either sell them on the black market though ThiefNet or place them in the Cooper Vault and wait until there worth more. Your choice."

Connor thought carefully about his options. On the criminal website ThiefNet he could get paid in the short run. However keeping them safe in the Cooper Clan's secret vault in the Pacific would work out for him and his own descendants in the long run. After looking at his brother and sister-in-law, Connor smiled and stated his answer.

"I'll save them for my own engagement party."

Even Cynthia, who was reluctant at first marrying into a family of thieves, couldn't help but laugh.

"Very well, son." Augustine said after catching his breath. "How about we set sail for Kaine Island next month? For now you and I could use a rest."

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"If only your mother was here to see this."

Connor paused for a brief moment. His mother Sarah, who was a thief like the rest of the family, died in a terrorist bombing in Afghanistan secretly orchestrated by the sworn enemy of the Cooper Clan Clockwerk ten years ago. Although Augustine avenged her in a capacity when he destroyed Clockwerk's then at the time base of operations, nothing and no one could truly replace or restore her. Connor didn't remember her much and there were times when he wondered if he would ever achieve past any expectations she may have had of him. But he regained his composure and took a seat at the table with his family.

The next half hour was spent on eating, drinking, and casual conversation. During one such talk the elder Cooper's discussed Percy's future. Connor and Augustine fond of the idea of Percy carrying on the family legacy as a master thief while Cynthia proclaimed her wishes and that of her parents to see him succeeding them as the majority shareholder and Chief executive officer of their international conglomerate Van Coon Industries.

Connor couldn't help but notice the difficulty in Cynthia's eyes. Ten years older than Connor, Michael spent many of his time in late high school and early college stealing from the less honorable criminals in the United Kingdom until after a chance meeting at Oxford with Cynthia eventually changed his mind. Devoting his life instead to his wife and son. It wasn't easy at first for Cynthia and her side of the family to process the challenges that would come from this union, but in the end they accepted Michael and his family for what they really are.

Cynthia's parents themselves couldn't attend due to a pressing meeting with England's Prime Minister. Nevertheless Connor and his family were enjoying themselves greatly.

Suddenly, without warning, an energy beam striked the protective force field surrounding the mansion. No fire attacked the mansion directly but the shockwave shook all the family of five from their seats.

"What the heck was that?!" Exclaimed Connor as he regained his balance. The rest of family following his actions of reestablishment and confusion.

"I don't know." Said his father as he got out a data pad showing the security cameras. Looking at the monitors, Augustine noticed an owl-like figure from the camara posted at northwest side of the mansion. Zooming at the image and reconfiguring it, what Augustine saw made his heart stop in terror. Not for his own life, but the lives of his family.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Michael asked in concern. His wife standing by his side with their child in tow.

"It's Clockwerk." Augustine said at last.

Looks of shock erupted from Connor and the other adults in the family. Clockwerk is the name used by an immortal, robotic owl who has hunted the Cooper lineage as far back as the era of Slytunkhamen Cooper I in ancient Egypt. No one knows how he became what he is today or where his hatred of the Cooper's emerged from, nevertheless he is feared all the same. No matter how many times the Cooper's believed they destroyed him for good Clockwerk would always return again and again until he succeeded in his vow to wipe out the Cooper's and surpass their reputation. Today Clockwerk is considered nearly a criminal myth by the major law enforcement agencies on Earth such as Interpol. But the Cooper's, their allies, and other individuals have long known the truth.

"But he can't get through right?" Cynthia asked worried.

Augustine shook his head. "The force field is strong, but not impenetrable." Releasing his silver, "C" shaped cane from his back, Augustine looked prepared to fight to the death. "I will hold him off for as long as I can. Use the tunnel and get the _Thievius Raccoonus_ and more importantly yourselves out of here!"

"No!" The two brothers protested in unison.

"Let us help you!" Connor pleaded. He lost the mother he never knew to Clockwerk. He couldn't stand losing his father as well.

"Connor listen to me." Said his father with sadness, yet resignation in his eyes. "I need you to keep our family alive. If you won't do it for your own survival do it for Percy's." Pointing at his crying grandson for emphasis.

"At least let me stay, Dad." Michael said unleashing his own bronze cane. "I don't know if me being here will give you a chance to live. But I have to take it!"

"No, Michael don't!" Cynthia screamed. "I need you! And your son needs you too!"

Turning away from his wife and son, Michael pulled an old map from his father's sleeve before giving it to Connor. "Where's the book, Connor?" He asked.

Seeing the same resignation in his brother's eyes, Connor knew he had no choice but to follow his instructions. "In my room."

"The emergency elevator is close to your room. Take the book, the map, and my family now! Please!

"I love you both so much." Connor said. Holding back his tears.

Seeing the force field breaking, Connor took Cynthia's hand and they ran to his room. Finding the _Thievius Raccoonus_ on his book shelf, Connor and Cynthia ran to the fireplace where Connor pushed a lever disguised as a brick, revealing a secret elevator behind it.

Unexpectedly, Connor felt pushed into the elevator as he carried the _Thievius Raccoonus_. Looking behind, he saw Cynthia kissing her son on the forehead in a tearful goodbye. Then she passed her child into Connor's arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave." She stammered as she pushed another disguised lever that would send the elevator down.

"Cynthia! No!" Connor tried to argue before the doors closed and was sent down below to the emergency tunnel. As he exited the elevator moments later, Connor though of returning as well to aid the family, but decided that someone had to save Percy and preserve the family legacy. The tunnel lead to a hill just one mile outside London and was loaded with bombs on the ceiling in case the mansion's residents were being followed. Connor knew he would have to press the button at the hill entrance in order to activate the bombs and keep Clockwerk from chasing him and Percy.

* * *

Back in the ball room, Augustine and Michael stood their ground in anticipation for the upcoming battle of their lives. As if preordained, the force field then shattered into pieces. Allowing Clockwerk to smash straight through to the ball room. Unbalancing the two Cooper's momentarily.

The ancient owl gave a sinister laugh as his yellow eyes caught Augustine and Michael. "Augustine Cooper." He said in an evil, mechanical voice. "It's been a long time. And this must be Michael. He looks quite charming. Where's your other child? So that I may snuff the life out of him as well."

"Drop dead." Augustine said. A note of barely restrained anger in his voice.

Clockwerk merely laughed again. "If you insist."

As if on cue. twenty of Clockwerk's Robo-Falcon creations laid siege on the Cooper's. Using the many moves they learned from the _Thievius Raccoonus_ as well what they have developed through their own initiative, Augustine and Michael fought to their breaking moment until all the Robo-Falcons were destroyed. Unaware the robots merely gave their master enough time to fire his laser emitters.

Focusing a fraction of his power on Michael, Clockwerk fired on the younger Cooper's direction. Only to be surprised for what happened next.

Seeing the laser, Cynthia, who was watching the entire time, ran between her husband and the laser. Dropping dead to the floor upon contact.

"No. No!" Michael stammered as he placed Cynthia's lifeless head in his hands. Staring into her dead eyes, his will was greatly shaken.

Clockwerk sadistically chuckled at this predicament as he fired again. This time on the ceiling above Michael and his dead wife's body.

Unable to move out of a combination of shock and grief, Michael stood there as the rubble from above crushed him.

Augustine's anger turned into full out rage as attacked Clockwerk with all his remaining might.

Dodging the owl's electric ring launcher, Augustine smacked Clockwerk's head with his cane repeatedly until the mechanical monster grabbed him with his right talon.

"Where are the others?" Clockwerk hissed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: drop dead!" Augustine barked.

His patience expired, Clockwerk than squeezed the life out of the elder raccoon until he could move and breathe no longer.

Dropping the corpse on the floor, Clockwerk traveled though out the mansion until he heard a loud explosion from outside. Seeing the ground outside splinter as a result. Investigating with his x-ray vision, Clockwerk discovered an elevator latch in the fireplace and fumed with fury on how his prey eluded him again.

"No matter." He thought silently. "I will find them in time." And with an unfolding of his metallic wings, Clockwerk flew straight through the ceiling and into the night sky.

* * *

Within London stood a tall apartment complex suited for the wealthy and powerful. The Crown Jewel. Grand to the point of self-indulgenc, the building's penthouse was occupied by non other than the owners of Van Coon Industries. Margaret and James Van Coon, who returned from an important meeting with England's Prime Minister regarding the new security systems and non-lethal weaponry their corporation had been lobbying with for quite some time. Their meeting a successful one, they were ready to retire to bed when a knock came at the door.

James, a muscular, yet aging raccoon in his mid-fifties, walked to the door and opened it revealing a tearly eyed guest who carried an infant raccoon with him.

"Connor? What are you and Percy doing here?" James asked in astonishment.

"Something terrible has happened." Connor said. Releasing all his tears.

Walking their relative by marriage to the living room sofa, James had his wife, a woman of equal age and greying blonde hair, carry their grandson to their guest bedroom where a cradle was waiting for him.

"Now tell us what happened. Where's Percy's parents and your father." James asked concerned.

Regaining his voice, Connor went into detail on what happened earlier at the mansion as tears erupted from the elder raccoons.

"I'm so sorry." Connor said. Tears returning to his eyes. "I wanted to go back, but I had to think of Percy first."

After a long moment of silent sadness, James went to the refrigerator for some water. Offering some for Connor and Margaret as well.

"I think the last thing our Cynthia would've wanted was us blaming you and your family for what happened."

Margaret couldn't help but nod in agreement. "You and Percy are welcome here."

Connor shook his head. "If I stay here with the book and the map, none of you safe. I have to leave and Percy needs to have his identity changed."

"What did you have in mind?" Margaret asked.

"As far as anyone knows Perseus and Connor Cooper died in the tunnel collapse. You're going to have to use some of that new tech you've been making to change Percy's appearance. From this day forward he's not your grandson but your adopted heir Archimedes Van Coon. Will you keep him safe for me and for your daughter?"

"Of course." James replied. "But what are you going to do?"

Connor then left the sofa for the door. As he exited the penthouse, James and Margaret could hear Connor's final words to them.

"For the first time in my life... I don't know what to do."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I know Sly's dad hasn't been given an official name, but I figured Connor Cooper might be canonized soon. I'll reference how the mansion came to be in the Cooper's possession soon enough. As for Perseus, I want to add a similar character in the next Sly game once I invest and buy stock in Sony. It'll take time of course, but I can wait. Augustine was a character mentioned in the _Thievius Raccoonus_. Aside from him, Octavio, and Clockwerk all the other characters are created by me. In time you'll see that I've based my story on several other fanfictions. I'm sure you can connect the dots soon enough.


	2. The First Job

**Chapter One: The First Job**

* * *

Two years had passed since the massacre at Cooper Manor and no law enforcement agency on Earth were any closer to uncovering the motives or culprits than they were in the beginning.

Connor's story for the public record worked perfectly. Everyone aside from Clockwerk believed that Connor Cooper and his nephew were dead. To move on from their grief and lack of an heir, James and Margaret Van Coon proclaimed one year later of their adoption of an orphaned raccoon infant they named Archimedes. However, many observed the similarities between their adopted child and supposedly late grandson, but after a DNA test that proved there was no relation between them, the world let it slide. Unaware that the Van Coons used nanotechnology to alter Perseus' DNA.

Connor himself traveled to Kaine Island in the Pacific Ocean after the tragedy to store the wedding rings he and his father stole in the Cooper Vault. There Connor briefly considered ending his grief by committing suicide, but was instead inspired to follow in his family's footsteps and become the thief his parents would've been proud to see.

Taking twelve gold bars from the Vault with his few belongings, Connor moved to a modest house in Paris, France where he could keep an eye on the many art thieves residing there. He usually spent his days learning from the worn out, encrusted with family emblem, name titled book that was the _Thievius Raccoonus_ and leaning an ear on lucrative events in the criminal underworld through an account on ThiefNet under the user name Ci_Ci.

After turning seventeen last week, Connor began scouting for the right criminals to steal from and the right team to work with. After analyzing the advantages and disadvantages that came from either working solo or with a team, Connor decided to commit crimes using the latter strategy. Considering he lacked the strategic and scientific mind or the intimidating brawn that needed to be used on certain jobs where subtlety and grace couldn't keep up with.

Logging in on ThiefNet, he scouted out for potential partners. And after an hour of searching found two people who apparently shared his ambitions, code of ethics, and had the skills that, combined with his own, would make a devastating impact.

One of the two was self-named Doctor_M. Identified as a male mandrill and a picture of such, his biography claimed he was a Doctor of philosophy in many fields of science. Including, but not limited to, biology, engineering, and computer science among other things. Using his hacking skill, Doctor_M robbed the entire bank accounts of white-collar criminals and establishments while exposing them as well.

"Clearly whoever he is, this doctor has the brain needed in a team of master thieves." Connor thought.

The other one was styled as Big_Jim and had the picture of a male walrus. Throughout his biography, Big_Jim went of how he was the best underworld fighter and street racer in the United States. But was forced to move abroad due to troubles at home. But was on the lookout for new opportunities.

Impressed by both, Connor started typing recruitment messages to them both. Stating on how they could work well together, Connor made references that he already had a plan in motion.

"Hello. I'm Ci_Ci. And I think we could work well together on our own high stakes robberies. We both value honor, but at same time, want to strike it big. I'm living in Paris, France and I've already got a plan to rob from one of the most crooked locals yet. If you're interested, respond to this message and I'll forward instructions on our meeting place."

After two hours of waiting, Connor was relieved when they replied back.

"Tell me more." Typed Doctor_M.

"I'm in." Wrote Big_Jim.

* * *

Two days had passed after first contact and Connor was optimistic of his chances. Leaving his safe house, Connor traveled to the Black Chateau, one of Paris' most grandiose and seediest nightclubs, to meet with his future partners in crime.

Ignoring the rich food and stylish music found at the public entrance, Connor, having obtained reservations for a table in the private lounge, walked to the back door.

"Password?" The tall, gorilla bouncer asked in a gruff voice.

"Bonaparte." Connor answered back.

Entering into the private lounge, Connor saw many of Paris' high profile criminals enjoying their own conversations and food while he walked to farthest table on the left. Where a short mandrill in a lab coat shared a pleasant conversation with his bulbous, yet strong-looking, walrus companion.

Turning their gaze to Connor's direction, the mandrill spoke with a sophisticated, British accent. "Password?"

"Louvre." Taking the empty seat out of four for his own use, Connor continued to talk. "Alright gents, let's get down to the matter's heart. I'm Ci_Ci. But you can call me Connor Cooper."

His guests were left with astonished looks.

"Aren't you that rich kid who died two years ago?" The walrus asked in a more gruff, American accent.

"The second son of a supposed family of thieves." The mandrill continued.

Connor nodded. "Those rumors are true. But we steal only from other thieves to show that we're the best. I'm the last of the family now. And now that I've turned seventeen I'm ready to pull my own job either by myself or with a highly skilled team."

"Hmm. I suppose I can appreciate that." Said the mandrill as he offered his hand to Connor for a shake. "I am Dr. Marcus Moreau. You've already read my skill set and I'll have you know I graduated from Harvard at the top of my class."

Connor reciprocated the gesture of respect before turning to the walrus at the right.

"James McSweeny. Call me Jim." Said the walrus as he shook Connor's hand as well. "So what do you have in mind?"

"You know Anastasia Byko? The current Louvre director? In real life she has embezzled from her museum more than once while doing the Russian Mafia's dirtier jobs. If she feels that her own wealth matters more than the people of Paris' education, than maybe she shouldn't have all that art at all. Know what I mean?"

Marcus and Jim nodded.

"Breaking into the Louvre won't be easy." Said Marcus. "I suppose this is where we start making a plan."

"Yes, but not here. Too many people. I'll take you to my place. But first I want to know if you guys are in or not."

"Are you kidding!?" Exclaimed Jim. "Doing the impossible is what I'm good at!"

Marcus thought about it for a long moment before placing his beverage up for a toast. "To the impossible then!"

Connor and Jim then joined the toast.

* * *

After discussing their strategy over the next few hours, the three thieves, felt ready for their first heist.

The plan was for Jim, disguised as a security guard, walked to the security room. Then, Jim would hook up a log chip with the security computers, giving Marcus, who would work on a hijacked ferry-boat on the nearby Seine river with Connor, complete control of the museum's defenses. With local law enforcement unaware of what was occurring, the three thieves would then load enough art pieces the ferry could carry.

It took several hours to gather what they need. Jim had to stay in the toilet section of the men's bathroom until he heard a lion security guard enter, who he then knocked out with his gas can.

Taking the guard's outfit and security card, Jim walked to the security room, where he stumbled upon two mice watching the monitors.

Getting up from his seat to get a look at Jim, the taller mouse looked confused.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Pulling out a can from his zip bag, Jim smiled before spraying the two guards.

After the last mouse fell to the floor, Jim walked to the monitors and hooked the log chip in the computers. Going to the speaker, Jim then relayed orders to the guards.

"Attention all guards. There's an unscheduled ferry-boat outside. Investigate at once."

Hearing footsteps echo outside the room, Jim took out his radio from his bag to relay the news.

"Marcus, they're coming your way."

"Loud and clear." A few minutes later, Marcus stated again. "All the guards are knocked unconscious and I have full control of the systems. Shutting down all cameras, alarms, and motion detectors now."

"I'm ready to join in, Jim." Said Connor.

After meeting up at the front door, Jim and Connor grabbed as many paintings and statures the ferry's weight capacity could hold. In the next half hour they loaded as much as twenty-four art pieces including the _Mona Lisa_. Returning back to the ferry, Connor then signaled Marcus to take the ferry and all its contents to the far end of the Seine river. Where a truck was waiting for pickup.

* * *

The next day, Connor and his new team celebrated their success the other night with wine at their Parisian safe house.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Asked Jim as he saw Connor with a glass of wine.

"I'm a free man. I can do as I please."

"So long as it doesn't kill you." Laughed Marcus.

Turning to the television on their right, the gang saw they made the news. As an antelope anchorman was describing.

"Approximately 12:00 AM last night, a robbery took place at the Louvre Museum. Over twenty-four art statures and paintings were stolen. I'm at the scene with Interpol Inspector Diego Fox at the scene of the crime."

The camera turned from the antelope to a tall, fox in a black shirt, blue jeans, and drench coat. Black haired and orange eyed, he appeared to be a symbol of authority and most likely preferred to be seen as such. Connor had heard of Diego's reputation before after he was assigned to the case resolving the massacre at Cooper Manor. From what Connor knew of Diego, is that he's a rising star among Interpol's ranks and has strong, yet uncompromising views on law and crime.

"To be honest we don't know much." Diego said in a Latin accent, as he went into detail on the previous art theft. Describing the three perpetrators with what little information the guards could provide. As he explained the camera caught a glimpse of a female cobra being arrested.

"Was that the museum director?" The anchorman asked with confusion on his face.

"When my colleagues were looking for evidence in the museum's computers they discovered transactions between the Louvre's bank account and others that belonged to Byko herself and several alleged members of the Russian Mafia. We've been trying to get dirt on her for some time and whoever these "master thieves" are, they've given us the opportunity we needed. That doesn't mean I condone their actions. By stealing from this museum they have stolen from the people who cater here. And I intend to find them."

Turning off the TV, Connor turned to his companions with a smile. "He may be a bit arrogant, but I do respect him as a good cop."

Jim just shrugged. "So what happens now? I really was starting to like you guys."

Marcus nodded. "I suppose this gang can work out."

Connor's smile grew deeper. "Working together we can do the impossible. As I told you, I intended for this job to be the starting point of what I hope will be a long-lived and successful reputation." Taking his drink for a toast he made his one, final offer. "So what do you say? Want to join the "Cooper Gang"?"

After glancing at each other, Marcus and Jim nodded.

"Sounds egotistical when you say it, but I'm in." Said Marcus as he joined the toast.

"Me two." Jim followed.

And it was at this moment that history would take a new course.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based Dr. M's last name from the book that obviously inspired him and his first name from the other story Sly's Parents love story. In time you'll see Diego become a father and an occasional ally of the Cooper Gang. At first I added M to be an American because I thought his voice actor was one, but then I looked at his accent and revised. In time, I'll also show scenes of Connor's estrangement with M.


	3. The Amphibious Rogue

**Chapter Two: The Amphibious Rogue**

* * *

A month had passed since the Louvre heist and everything was in the Cooper Gang's favor. Because of ThiefNet's extreme confidentiality, no one was able to trace the original seller's of the art pieces. Money was flowing into the Gang's accounts and in the meantime they learned to trust each other. They all lived in the safe house in their own bedrooms. Two of which, Connor was saving for his present teammates. There was also enough room for Marcus' personal laboratory and Jim's imported, high stakes van.

As they hacked the accounts of less savory locals, Connor was learning much about his team as he could. Trying to see if they truly are trustworthy.

Marcus was everything he claimed to be on ThiefNet. Having earned a scholarship to Harvard due to his upstanding mind and the monetary devotion of his parents, he graduated a month before the Cooper Manor massacre. With his skill and accomplishments, Marcus was offered good positions in many private and public facilities such as CERN, but refused because of his desires to earn a wealthy status fairly and quickly. Eight years older than Connor, Marcus' father was a real estate agent and his mother an accountant. Both of whom died in a car crash the year before due to design errors that weren't fixed in time by the greedy manufacturers. Angry for their criminal negligence and the lack of justice for similar incidents, Marcus hacked into the accounts of the company's CEO and other responsible executives in a successful attempt to drive everything they built into bankruptcy. It was then that he realized his true passion for honorable crime and has used his talents in such a brilliant, yet anonymous way ever since.

Jim was a less open book. A year older than Marcus, Jim didn't have much shirts his size so every now and then Connor caught glimpses of his tattooed physique. Tattoos of so many variety that Connor lost count. Born to more modest living than his partners, Jim's father was a repairmen and his mother a nurse. When asked of the whereabouts of his family and his descent to crime, he merely kept his silence. Showing that the three had much to do before establishing a true brotherhood.

And Connor hoped their next field job would solve that problem.

It was nice morning in their safe house as Marcus and Jim were enjoying their breakfast pancakes. Walking over to the table with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, Connor joined his friends as he showed them today's top story.

Taking a break from his breakfast, Jim took a peek at the newspaper. "So the "Amphibious Rogue" struck again. Never heard much of him back at home."

Turning the newspaper over to Marcus, Jim went back to eating as Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Not surprising. Considering he mostly operates in European waters." Turning to Connor with an eyebrow arched, Marcus asked the question Connor was expecting. "You want us to go after him, Connor?"

"Why not? I think he's gone on long enough. Don't you?"

The Amphibious Rogue is a name used for a mysterious, yet rising, star in the criminal underworld. First appearing eight years ago, the Rogue began his pirate career stealing from small cargo ships around Wales before attacking larger cruise liners throughout the European Union. In each attack it was the same story. All the valuables were taken and all the people were killed. Whoever the Rogue is, he's clearly resourceful, greedy, and bloodthirsty. He's never been seen or captured and his few crewman who are captured refuse to reveal his secrets other than he's a mechanical genius, a male, and an amphibian.

Despite his appalling infamy, Marcus couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval. "I'm not arguing with that. But he's no crooked museum director. He's a dangerous pirate who kills and pillages for a living. The fact that you're suggesting we go after him makes me question your sanity."

Finishing his breakfast, Jim nodded. "True. But you know what they say: the great the risk, the greater the rewards."

Pondering it over, Marcus gave up. "Alright, you win. But if we die I'm rubbing it in your faces for the rest of our afterlifes."

Connor chuckled. "Fair enough. As soon as we're done eating, we'll set sail for London. A cruise liner, the _SS Elizabeth _will be leaving from London to New York City by the time we arrive. And if I was the Rogue, and I'm so glad I'm not, that's what I'd pillage next.

* * *

Traveling by the airplane they bought with Louvre art, they arrived in London several hours later. For a brief moment Connor considered visiting his nephew Perseus, but decided that it would be unwise and unsafe for both of them. London hadn't changed much for him. Although Marcus and Jim tried to persuade him to stay a little longer and pull some jobs, Connor didn't want to attract too much attention and chose to leave as soon as they find the Rogue and steal his treasure.

The Cooper Gang store away aboard the cruise in the cargo hold until the coast was clear for them to come out of the trick boxes they were hiding in.

Emerging around 8:00 PM, the three thieves disguised themselves as waiters with clothes they already obtained and traveled to the entertainment area of the cruise. As they kept a close eye on their surroundings, Connor could hear Jim exasperatingly messing with his bow tie.

"This is ridiculous." Said Jim. "We should have stayed in the cargo hold and waited until the Rogue showed up. At least then we wouldn't have to wear these uncomfortable things."

"I know you and clothes have a bad history, McSweeny, but we need to be anonymous as possible." Marcus tried to explain.

"I know, I know, we have to keep the cops off our tails. I just hope he does show up to make all this trouble worth it."

Connor couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I know we're all on edge, but the quicker we get to take down the Rogue the quicker we get out of here. Just remember the plan. As soon as that ship of his shows up, we'll sneak aboard, move as much treasure as we can on one of his life boats, sail back to shore so we can stock and sell it, then we go home."

"It's a lot of open water between us and London, Connor." Said Jim in a pessimistic tone.

"It does sound unrealistic." Agreed Marcus.

"We broke into the Louvre and got rich." Connor said confidently. "I think we can take on some silly frog. And my Dad used to study his exploits. Which means what he knew, I know two."

Their conversation was erupted when three cannon shots were heard off the starboard side. Turning their heads, they saw a tall pirate ship coming closer to cruise. Connor recognized the ship's pirate hatted, skull-shaped flag as the Amphibious Rogue's banner. Three more cannon shots were fired on the ship as wood broke off. People panicking around them, the Cooper Gang realized there chance had come.

"Once his cronies start playing pirate, we'll play pirate ourselves." Connor said over the screaming.

"What about all these people?" Jim replied. "I'm a thief I don't leave people to die!"

Just as Jim was proclaiming his concern, several armed guards imbued with the Interpol insignia emerged from the crowd. They were led by none other than Inspector Diego Fox.

Seeing things unfolding, Jim relaxed somewhat. "Never mind."

As the Interpol agents were preparing themselves for what came next, the pirate ship arrived close to the _Elizabeth _and it's crew prepared to board. In a matter of moments walrus and squid pirates fought their way towards the Interpol agents. As everyone else was distracted by the fight that erupted, the Cooper Gang jumped onboard the pirate ship unseen and headed for the lower decks. As soon as they were out of the guards eyes and ears, the Gang then took off their disguises to be in more comfortable attire. Marcus wore his usual lab coat. Jim stayed in only his pants. And Connor wore the clothing he had at the Louvre heist. Both his pants and shirt were as black as his mask and he wielded a yellow belt. And on his back was his yellow hooked cane.

"While Fox is providing entertainment, we'll help ourselves to the treasures." Said Connor. "You still have that metal detector, Doc?"

"I never leave home without it." Marcus replied as got a small, black device from his sleeve.

Following the detector's range, they walked to the ship's lower cabins and opened a door to a room filled with treasure. In the center of the room was a tall throne. Near it was a jar of bees and a staff with two metal poles on the top. Colored in yellow, it seemed to belong to someone who fancied himself a royal. As soon as the Gang started to grab treasure, the flushing of a toilet was heard nearby. Crouching behind the larger stockpiles of gold and jewels, the Gang bared witness to the Amphibious Rogue himself.

Entering through the nearby bathroom door, the Rogue was a short frog with a powder wig and a blue, stitched up hat. Gloves on his hands and straps on his webbed feet. His red eyes suggested he was quite mad. Laughing in a Welsh accent, he appeared to be almost clueless to the battle outside.

"I wouldn't go in there for the next twenty minutes." The Rogue commented on his trip to the restroom. As the Rogue hopped to his throne, Connor took a closer look at him and that's when he recognized who he was dealing with.

"Freeze!" Connor exclaimed as he emerged from his hiding place. Staff in tow.

Shocked from this unexpected surprise, the Rogue pulled his hands up in the air. After seeing a closer look at his captor, the frog then looked even more surprised.

"Connor Cooper?" The Rogue asked confused.

Emerging from their hiding places as well, Jim and Marcus looked confused as well.

"You know this chap?" Marcus asked.

"In a way." Connor admitted. "This is Sir Raleigh. He's one of the most wealthiest aristocrats in the Commonwealth of Nations. My brother Michael knew him briefly at Oxford during his first year."

"And I was relieved to hear that he died a painful death!" Raleigh said in an angry tone. "He always argued that I should take my aristocratic responsibilities more seriously."

Angry as well, Connor swung at Raleigh with his staff to the throne. "He was a better man than you gave him credit for!"

Composing himself once more, Raleigh wouldn't back down. "And now I see all those rumors about you and your family were true. You're nothing more than a lowly thief. Your only companions being these two sidekicks of yours."

"Sidekicks?!" Snapped Marcus. "We aren't his sidekicks!"

"Yeah! We're equals!" Said Jim angrily. "And at least we don't kill people for a living."

Placing the point of his cane on Raleigh's neck, Connor moved closer.

"Why are you doing this, Raleigh? You don't exactly need the money."

"It's called greed, Connor." Said Marcus. "What did you expect?"

"That was a bonus." Raleigh arrogantly stated. "It gave me more money than I'd ever had to share with the common rabble. But the true reason I went to piracy was because after so many years of living the luxurious life, I was left with a bad case of boredom. I needed a new sport to play and I found it. Simple as that."

Saying his last words with a casual, crooked toothed smile made Raleigh's captors even more disgusted.

"You're sick." Spited Jim. His companions sharing looks of agreement.

"Let's just get all the loot we can get and leave." Said Connor. Having grown tired of Raleigh's presence.

Raleigh merely shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, Cooper. You aren't going anywhere. Time for me to squash you all like the worthless insects you are!"

With a flick of his tongue, Raleigh grabbed hold of his staff and hit Connor on the head. On instinct, Jim ran towards the mad frog. Only for the jumping frog to dodge the walrus' punches. As Connor regained his stance with Marcus' help, he saw that Raleigh opened the jar with his tongue. As bees emerged, the mad frog ate one and surprisingly grew to gargantuan size. The bloated Raleigh then proceeded to attempt to squash the Cooper Gang only for them to keep dodging his attacks. As the bees effect wore off and Raleigh was returning to normal size, Jim then quickly punched the frog straight through the cabin windows and into the ocean.

Panting from the fight, the Cooper Gang took deep breaths to regain their momentum.

"How did he get so big?" Jim asked bewildered.

"Well besides cruise liners, he also attacks cargo vessels carrying chemicals." Marcus tried to rationalize. "One chemical in particular has a bloated effect on amphibians."

"You think he'll come back up?"

"Let's not wait to find out." Connor said urgently. Pointing to the nearest treasure chest, he gave orders to his comrades. "I think will do fine with one chest okay? Can't let anyone catch us."

Nodding in agreement, the three thieves grabbed the chest and headed for the life boats on the top deck. Just as they dropped the chest into the nearest motor boat and got ready to leave, they noticed the severe lack of fighting on the cruise nearby. Turning their heads to the cruise, the Cooper Gang saw Inspector Fox boarding the pirate ship. Suggesting the fight was near its end.

"Freeze!" Fox ordered as he saw the three getting on the life boat. As the Cooper Gang placed their hands in the air, Fox took a closer look at the three and looked surprised. "Connor Cooper?"

"You know this guy two?" Jim asked Connor confused.

"Did I mention he was in charge of what went down at my mansion?"

"No. You left that out of the equation!" Marcus said annoyed.

Pointing his shock pistol once again at the three, Fox continued talking.

"You three match the descriptions of the Louvre thieves. I don't know about the rest of your family, but it's very clear you're no more a criminal than the people who slaughtered them, Cooper. You're all under arrest!"

"Look, Diego, we aren't working for the Amphibious Rogue if that's what you're thinking." Connor tried to explain. "In fact, we saw him. He's none other than Sir Raleigh of Wales. He just got off the ship, but I'm sure you can catch him."

"That doesn't change the fact you three are thieves!"

"Byko was worser than we are. Raleigh's even more badder. That's who we steal from. Other thieves. And the same went for all my ancestors as well."

"They steal from the innocent. You're only repeating the process."

As they kept rationalizing their actions, the four didn't notice Raleigh coming back aboard. And his fury was unreal.

"Guards! Kill them all!" He called for his henchmen, who arrived quickly enough to get Fox's attention.

"I'm sure you guys can resolve this!" Connor said over the walrus and squid guards tough talk. Taking his cane, Connor cut the ropes keeping the life boat attached to the ship. Causing it and it's contents to drop on the ocean.

As the Cooper Gang regained their focus and kept their treasure from falling into the ocean, Connor took the motor level and punched it. Allowing their escape as they sailed back to London.

Over the motor, the three could scarcely hear Diego's voice.

"I'll find you, Cooper! It's only a matter of time before I discover the truth!"

Turning their eyes one last time at the two ships, the Cooper Gang caught a glimpse of a frog-like figure making his own escape. Revealing to the three thieves that they haven't seen the last of Raleigh.

"So much for our anonymity, chaps." Marcus said. His face in the palm of his right hand.

"Hey. We outsmarted the cobra lady. We can outsmart Interpol and the frog prince." Said Jim trying to lighten the mood.

Connor however wasn't convinced. "It's not them I'm worried about. I fear we'll attract much worse attention."

They stayed quiet for a few moments. Contemplating Connor's words. Until Connor himself tried to change the subject.

"Well at least we're not dead. I'd say it was a partial success, won't you, Doctor?"

"A partial success?!" Marcus stammered. "We only got one chest and we were spotted! I wouldn't call that a success at all!"

Jim actually took Marcus' side.

"Yeah, man. Talk about uncomfortable disguises. I nearly hanged myself for crying out loud."

* * *

In the active Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia, stood an industrial fortress. Protected by machine legions of Robo-Falcons and artificial life forms know as Fire Slugs, it symbolized a crowning achievement in villainy. For this lair was the home of none other than Clockwerk. The immortal nemesis of the Cooper Clan and in many ways the greatest evil the world has ever known.

Within its walls, Clockwerk watched the news that had confirmed his two-year old suspicions.

"As of 8:30 PM tonight, the Amphibious Rogue attacked the _SS Elizabeth_." Said Interpol Inspector Diego Fox on the news channel. "Thanks to the brave efforts of my fellow Interpol agents, his attack ended before any civilian casualties occurred. During the attack I hopped aboard the Rogue's pirate ship and not only discovered his true identity of Sir Raleigh of Wales, but that Connor Cooper is alive and well as a highly skilled thief. Cooper was involved in the Louvre heist along with his accomplices. Both male. One of them is a walrus covered in tattoos and the other a mandrill in a lab coat. They arrived on Raleigh's ship in a partly successful attempt to steal his treasure. Both criminals escaped, but local law enforcement is investigating Raleigh's home mansion and investigating everything we can on Cooper's "gang". I wish I could explain more, but I have criminals to get."

Turning his TV off, Clockwerk relaxed in his resting place.

"Connor Cooper is still alive and carrying on his family's legacy." He said to no one in particular. "Considering his theft of the Louvre in Paris he must be based there. Perhaps I will find out so many secrets before I kill him."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based the Raleigh scene from the Mandarin revelation scene in Iron Man 3. Although I made the character in question more menacing. I thought giving Raleigh a connection with the Cooper's would make things interesting. I also intended to add an implication that he's thirty-one. Having began his career after graduating from Oxford. I'll clarify soon enough. As well as give details on how Diego will eventually know who the rest of the Cooper Gang is. I based Raleigh's staff from concept art in the first game. And don't worry. You haven't seen the last of him yet.


	4. City of Fear

**Chapter Three: City of Fear**

* * *

After returning to London via the motor boat, the Cooper Gang decided it would be best if they laid low in the hanger where they kept their plane until Interpol's eyes and ears were focused more on Sir Raleigh and less on them. A week had passed and the authorities had not found any trace of either criminal.

As the three thieves ate their lunch, Connor decided to speak what was on his mind.

"Considering the lack of cops on our tails, I guess we can head back to Paris soon enough."

"Good to hear." Said Marcus as he finished his banana. "We'll have to save what's left of the heist money as well."

Jim then said his own piece. "What about Raleigh? I know fighting him isn't in the job description exactly, but I'm still peeved about what he's done. Besides, we don't want him on our tails either."

"I don't know, Jim." Marcus replied. "I really don't want his actions on my conscience, but I also don't want to get arrested either."

"True." Said Connor. "But he could be a danger to everyone now that he's on the run. And now that I think about it, taking him down could prove most beneficial. Not only could we get our hands on some more treasure, but his defeat by our hands could send a message to everyone else that we can't be taken down so easily."

"Now you're talking!" Jim exclaimed as he got up from his seat.

Seeing that any argument he would make would get him nowhere, Marcus face palmed before joining this agreement.

"Alright. Fine. But as soon as we lose track of him or Fox gets his nose on ours, then can we make a tactical retreat?"

"Deal." Connor replied. Smiling as he took his hand out for a united gesture. Marcus joined as well and Jim landed his hand much more harder. Shocking the other two, but they kept their smiles.

* * *

Pouring through informant after informant, the Cooper Gang learned that one of them saw some of Raleigh's thugs touring the Big Ben clock tower for the past few days. Whatever Raleigh was planning, it was clear the tower was involved.

As the three thieves arrived through the bus, they heard gun shots within the tower. Running through the panicked crowd, they took off the black hoodies they wore as disguises and saw several of Raleigh's walrus and squid guards taking nearby people hostage. Many others were placing what appeared to be a nuclear warhead at far side of the tower.

"How did Raleigh get himself a nuke!?" Marcus exclaimed. He and his friends were definitely not expecting this.

"Let's just say it's one of the perks of nobility!" Echoed a familiar voice from above.

Turning their gaze to the voice's direction, the Gang saw Sir Raleigh himself laughing in a maniacal manner.

"It took a lot of planning and bribes, but I was able to acquire it! Been saving it for just this kind of emergency. You took away my family estate. It's only proper that I go out with a bang!"

Continuing to laugh in a mad state, the frog hopped to the top of the tower.

"He's not getting away that easy!" Big Jim said in a confident tone. Taking out his knockout gas can, he sprayed the entire room, while he and friends covered their mouths. In a matter of seconds, everyone, but the thieves, fell unconscious.

Walking over to the nuke, Connor saw they only had seven minutes and counting before Big Ben exploded in a radioactive mess.

"We don't have a lot of time, gentleman." Connor told his friends as they came to him. "I'll go after Raleigh, while you chaps try to stop the countdown."

"What!?" Marcus stammered. "Connor, I'm good, but not that good!"

"There's no time to argue. We either do this or millions of people are dead!"

Giving his orders, Connor made for the stairs and ran as fast as he could.

Diligently getting ready on the nuke, Marcus hesitated before Jim placed his right hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"I know you can do this, buddy." The walrus said to his mandrill companion.

Motivated for real, Marcus removed the lid off the nuke and started cutting some wires. The counter only had two minutes to go, before someone else emerged from the entrance.

"Freeze!" Another familiar voice ordered. Turning their heads around, Jim and Marcus saw Diego Fox pointing his shock pistol at the two.

Having no time to play cops and robbers, Marcus replied annoyed.

"We don't have time for this nonsense, Inspector! I'm trying to disarm a nuke for Kong's sake!"

Realizing he came at a bad time, Diego pondered over his options before asking the two thieves a question.

"Where's Raleigh and Cooper?"

"Try the top." Said Jim. "But right now we need to work together or we're all going to die."

"Point taken. For now." Diego then lowered his pistol and followed Jim's instructions.

Returning to their work, Marcus and Jim noticed they only had half a minute left before detonation. Slightly panicking, Marcus quickly took out several more wires until the counter finally froze.

After a moment of silence, the two thieves started laughing and fist pumping in joy.

* * *

Arriving to the bell chamber after many stair climbing, Connor was nearly exhausted before regaining his motivation. Seeing his prey about to leave on a passing helicopter, Connor quickly attacked Raleigh with his cane. Keeping the mad frog from escaping.

"You idiot!" Raleigh angrily yelled. "You'll get us both killed!"

"Well you definitely don't know the Cooper Gang then." Connor replied in a confident tone.

Connor immediately swung his cane to hit the frog on the head again. Refusing to back down, Raleigh swung his own tongue to slap Connor. While Connor was caught off guard from the momentary pain and revulsion, Raleigh signaled his men in the copter to fire their guns on the thieving raccoon. Dodging their fire, Connor found himself getting closer to the edge than he would've liked. As he was about to fall, Diego emerged from the entrance and fired on the copter. Forcing it to escape without it's intended passenger.

Quickly running to Connor's side, Diego grabbed his hand before he fell and helped him regain his balance. Looking into Connor's eyes with a serious expression, the Inspector wanted to insure that nothing had truly changed.

"Don't misjudge the situation, Cooper. I intend to arrest all of you. Simple as that."

Connor couldn't help but smile at this turn around of events.

"I'll kill you both!" Raleigh screamed at the top of his lungs.

As the mad frog hopped around the bells in a fast capacity, Connor and Diego couldn't exactly tell where Raleigh would show himself.

"Back to back!" Connor suggested to Diego. As they did, both the fox Inspector and raccoon thief felt they could tell where Raleigh would strike.

"I think I got him." Diego whispered to his unlikely partner.

As if on cue, the mad frog emerged from the shadows and flicked his tongue at Diego. Shocked from the surprise attack, he dropped his shock pistol allowing the evil amphibian to grab it with his tongue. Firing the pistol several times at the pair, Raleigh enjoyed the thrill to an extent he didn't care that they continued to dodge him or notice Connor sneaking behind him. With a swipe of his cane, Connor threw Raleigh through the open cracks of the bell tower. But not before using his tongue to grab hold of Connor's cane. The two criminals fell for short time until they grabbed the 12:00 PM hands of the clock tower. With Raleigh losing the pistol to the ground below, Connor decided the time had come to end this once and for all. Raleigh tried to swing his tongue once more, but Connor was more determined and swung his cane for four times until Raleigh was beginning to lose his balance.

Realizing his error in judgment, Connor tried to grab the panicking frog before he fell. But Connor was too late. As the frog screamed to his apparent doom, a metallic bird-like figure was spotted by Connor in the distance. Arriving to Raleigh just before he hit the ground, the metal bird grabbed the fog before flying away.

Despite the quickness of the bird's arrival, Connor recognize the appearance quite well. It was the description of Clockwerk's Robo-Falcons as his father once told him.

"Need some help?" Said Diego.

Turning his gaze to the fox standing above, Connor simply smiled and grabbed a piece of fabric from his belt while shaking his head.

"No thanks! Better luck next time."

Saying his piece, Connor then jumped from the hands and with the fabric paraglided to a moving _Jaguar_ where his teammates Jim and Marcus were waiting.

Watching all this from above, Diego though about what happened today. He couldn't help but admit he respected Connor and his gang for not taking part of Raleigh's mad schemes and for being incredibly skilled. Nevertheless, he knew this game could only end when one side has either giving up or can't play anymore. Especially considering Jim wasn't driving just any _Jaguar_.

"Those loco criminals better return my car back."

* * *

Arriving at the Crown Jewel after a long day of working and investigation, James and his wife Margaret Van Coon were ready to relax for a time before picking "Archimedes" from daycare. Aside from the usual management of coordinating Van Coon Industries, the couple also dealt with law enforcement and reporters upon the revelation one week ago. Publically they claimed they had no idea Connor was alive, but they knew some would doubt their word.

Upon hearing the door bell, James left his seat on the sofa and opened the door to see who it was. Opening the door, he saw no one and nothing except a small envelope on the floor. Picking up the envelope and opening it, James felt a combination of surprise and relief overtake him as he saw who sent the letter.

Returning to his wife on the sofa, James began reading the letter.

"Dear James and Margaret. I'm doing fine. After two years of preparation I've formed my own gang and have pulled some good jobs as you've noticed. I hope I haven't giving any of you too much of a headache. My partners Big Jim McSweeny and Marcus Moreau have proved themselves quite well. But I haven't told them everything yet. I've watched as you've taken care of Perseus and I think I speak for his parents as well when I say I couldn't have picked any better. Thanks from both of us. Hope to write again someday when I've got a good cover. Connor Cooper."

James and Margaret couldn't help but smile after reading Connor's words. Wherever he ends up at, it was clear he can take care of himself just fine without forgetting his family.

* * *

The Robo-Falcon carried Sir Raleigh from London to the deeper forests of England. Night had fallen and Raleigh was close to sleep, but he knew the night wasn't over for him yet. Seeing the Robo-Falcon making its landing on a cliff, Raleigh tried to be prepared for the worst, but deep down was terrified of what fate had in store for him.

As the Robo-Falcon dropped him on the ground below, Raleigh saw himself face to face with his obvious host.

A tall, robotic owl of a kind Raleigh had never seen or built before. His host had sharp, yellow eyes concealed in a menacing stare. When he spoke, his voice was filled with an unparalleled evil.

"The Amphibious Rogue." Said the tall robot. "Or should I call you Sir Raleigh? Either way, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Clockwerk."

Raleigh's fears worsened even more. He knew the name too well. The name of a supposedly mythical criminal mastermind. A force of evil so powerful and ancient even the few who believed in his existence wouldn't dare speak his name.

"What do you want from me?" Raleigh stammered.

"No need to be afraid, Sir Raleigh. I saved you from death and brought you here so we may talk of friendship and understanding." Placing his left-wing on Raleigh's back in an attempt to comfort him, Clockwerk went on. "I've always been fascinated by your pirate career and your mechanical genius. And it's come to my attention as well that we both share common enemies. Not only in law enforcement, but in Connor Cooper as well."

Hearing the words escape from Clockwerk's mechanical beak, Raleigh relaxed somewhat. A thought was brought forth to his mind: if Clockwerk hated Cooper as much as he did now, perhaps he would make an excellent ally.

His fear all but gone, Raleigh replaced his look of terror with one of wicked opportunism.

"What did you have in mind, my dear friend?"

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

I based the fight between Raleigh and the two rivals from the Deadpool fight in Wolverine Origins as well as Aladdin's first fight with the head thug of the Forty Thieves.

Clockwerk's meeting with Raleigh can be considered an archetype when two possible, evil allies come together. Like Jafar's "partnership" with Abis Mal.


	5. Life's Gambles

**Chapter Four: Life's Gambles**

* * *

Moonlight etched on New York City. In the night, intrigues of both legal and illegal nature were taking place. One such intrigue was being hosted at a bar on the outskirts of the city. Cerberus was its name and the cage fight was spectacular to the viewing audience and gamblers. Within the cage, there were two male dogs. One a Labrador retriever and the other a husky. They wrestled in a wild fashion in order to defeat one another and fuel both their wallets and egos.

Far from the cage fight, stood an incredibly muscular, hunchbacked bulldog with a thick mustache and mono-brow. Wearing a tank top and long brown pants, he looked more like a bodyguard than his own boss. Smoking on his cigar, he watched the fight in anticipation for a quick end. He cared little of who would win. As long as he took his percentage of the profits he was satisfied. Cerberus and every illicit activity that took place was coordinated by him. Therefore he saw it as his right to do whatever he pleases.

His name was Anthony Mugger, but the American underworld knew him primary as the infamous Muggshot.

Although not well-known for his intellect, Muggshot has eluded law enforcement and engaged in many crimes long enough to earn himself an infamous and feared reputation as a strong and intimidating symbol of injustice. His crimes ranged from gambling, smuggling, robbery, and murder. Ever since his young adult years he's beaten and killed anyone who gets in his way while profiting from their suffering.

Yet one must remember he wasn't always like this. Born the runt of the litter in a rough neighborhood, Muggshot was bullied to no end by his taller, stronger peers. His only true friends were the actors and fictional characters he watched on TV and in the movie theater. It was one visit to _The Dogfather _that he saw his first gangster and decided his career choices lay in none other than in the criminal underworld. Inspired by his dreams of great power and respect, Muggshot spent years on exercise and steroids until he obtained his revenge on his childhood bullies. But his dreams didn't end there. Muggshot desired to become the ideal gangster and be feared and respected by all. He endured many struggles, but he grew stronger. Emerging from being the leader of a small time street gang to a powerful crime lord.

"Hey, Tony." A female voice spoke to him.

Turning to his right side, Muggshot saw his curvy, black poodle assistant Lucy Cerberus standing by him with an eager smile. Lucy was the official owner of the bar and has worked for Muggshot since she joined his original gang ten years ago. They weren't in an official romance, but they were close enough to be considered as such.

"What is it, Lucy?" Muggshot said. Returning his gaze to the fight nearby.

"I was checking up on the newspapers when I saw something very good. Some upstart thief in Europe matches the description of a certain walrus who turned on you."

That caught Muggshot's attention truly. The only walrus who stole from Muggshot and escaped his watch once worked for him. And now it appeared he could at last settle the score.

"How much was written on the papers?"

"Not much. Even Interpol doesn't know who he is. But he hangs around some nerdy looking monkey and a teenaged raccoon named Connor Cooper. They've been seen stealing from other criminals in London, England and Paris, France. Thought you'd be interested."

"I am. Tell the boys to ready the jet we just got. I've been meaning to expand and what better motivation than setting an old dispute? You're in charge until I get back."

Nodding in contentment, Lucy left his side to relay his orders. Returning his eyes to the fight, Muggshot saw the Labrador punch the husky into submission.

* * *

It was two months after what happened in London and the Cooper Gang were lying low to enjoy their time off. Connor kept the money and a few kept treasures they've acquired in a safe at the far end of the safe house. The combination only he knew.

Whatever doubts he had in his comrades were expunged after seeing them in action at London.

Although Jim was still quiet about his past, he and Connor agreed to train Marcus on how to fight. The scientist had much to learn, but he was eager to show he could take care of himself.

After training their skills for an hour, the three thieves took a break and chose to play poker for the afternoon. With Big Jim teaching his less experienced friends on how to play.

"This is quite the peculiar game." Marcus remarked.

"Tell me about it." Nodded Connor.

"So you two never played? Why?" Jim asked while he was shuffling the cards.

"Well I guess being in a wealthy family of thieves doesn't necessitate that you have to gamble your possessions." Connor figured.

"My parents said I need to use my money more responsibly." Explained Marcus. "Truth be told, I've never really been to a party being hosted by someone outside the family in my whole entire life."

Connor and Jim's attention to the game stopped and changed to Marcus' revelation.

"Is that why you're so uptight?" Asked Connor.

"Yes, yes, rub it in." Marcus said annoyed before turning more melancholy. "I guess the smart ones just aren't worth all that party stuff."

"Well you definitely earned your seat here after disarming that nuke." Cheered Jim.

"Don't remind me." Marcus groaned. "That was the most freakish thing I've ever done."

While Marcus' companions laughed at his expression, the mandrill thought of a way to change the subject.

"So, Connor, is everything about Clockwerk truly real?"

In the months since their first heist, Connor had been honest with time about the past of the Cooper Clan's inner workings and history. Although Marcus initially found it hard to believe that an owl could change himself into an immortal robot in ancient Egyptian times, he accepted some facts after listening to Connor's explanations.

"From what my Dad told me? Yes. The book doesn't say much how he came to be, but he's been hunting the Coopers for so long that I've come to believe everything about him. Including the fact he can't seem to die. Believe me my ancestors tried."

"Did your folks ever tell you how they came to fight him?" Asked Jim.

"Apparently his hobby ranges from stalking to killing my family during everything we do. My Mom tried to expose him when I was five. Next thing I knew she came home in a body bag."

"That's gotta hurt, buddy."

Things turned silent for a moment until Marcus decided to change the subject again. This time on Jim's past.

"Did you ever experience something similar?"

Jim shuffled his cards again and sighed. Clearly he was still hesitant about his past.

"My Mom was taken from me when I was eight I think. The hotel we were staying at had a gas leak and some idiot decided that was a good time for a smoking break."

"I'm sorry." Marcus said genuinely. Connor himself had a sympathetic look.

Jim half smiled before going on.

"My Dad spent most of our lives on this auto repair shop that he inherited from my Grandpa in Manhattan. It wasn't much, but we lived. After I got out of high school I worked at the shop for a time until Dad got sick from some heart disease. There was some treatment, but it was very expensive. Dad tried to talk me into letting him go, but I was too afraid. I worked, saved money, and even sold the shop, but it still wasn't enough."

"That's where your life of crime begins." Connor concluded.

"I was becoming desperate. That's when I heard the local gangster was staging street races and cage fights. And I thought as long as I didn't get caught, beaten, or become a killer I could still save my Dad with my honor intact. However, there were a lot of gamblers and the boss tried to be fair in his dealings. Mostly for good business instead of any personal honor he had. No matter how many races and fights I won I still couldn't afford the treatment. The boss left me with three options: leave, join his gang for real, or get a loan. None of those sounded good to me."

"So you didn't make it?" Marcus stated confused.

"No. I got all the money I needed by stealing from the boss when he wasn't looking, but by the time the operation was about to take place my Dad had a seizure and he didn't make it."

"That sounds like you had nothing to look forward to." Said Connor as he thought of his own past depression.

"It was the day I felt like my life had no meaning. I gave up everything to save my Dad and I failed. To top it off, I had an angry gangster aiming to kill me. I had to give up either to him or the cops or just leave altogether. I chose the latter. I then spent five years moving from place to place getting money and food when and where I can until you guys offered me this. I'm grateful, but I think my past will always haunt me."

Another moment of silence erupted until Connor decided to lighten the mood.

"How about we look for some local fights for you, Jim? It can help us make more money between jobs and be good for your training."

Jim merely shook his head.

"I don't know, Con. What if we arouse attention? Besides I think that job has put me in enough hazards as it is."

"We haven't been caught yet."

"Seriously, Connor, your overconfidence will be the death of you." Said Marcus as he rolled his eyes.

Thinking it over some more, Big Jim shrugged.

"Alright. You win. I'll think about it after one fight okay?"

Patting his friend on the shoulder, Connor smiled.

"Good man. I heard at the Black Chateau that there's this new fighting ring at some warehouse on the north side of Paris. Sounds like a good place to start."

"Just as long as I'm not the one getting hurt alright?" Marcus commented.

The other thieves merely laughed his comment off.

* * *

The next night, the Cooper Gang had driven in their van to the warehouse where the fight took place. When Marcus tried digging up anything on who ran the fights, he came up with nothing except that whoever it was came from overseas. Either way, Connor felt his Gang could handle what life would hit them with next.

Arriving at the abandoned warehouse, the Cooper Gang walked into a menagerie of canine low life's. In the center of the warehouse was a steel cage for the fights about to take place.

As the three thieves entered the warehouse, they were caught off guard when the entrance doors unexpectedly slam shut. Turning their gaze to the dogs, the Gang saw all of them glaring in their direction and preparing for a fight.

"Uh, where's the fire?" Connor asked awkwardly.

As he asked, booming laughter of an eastern American accent was heard throughout the warehouse. Following their ears to the farthest side of the warehouse behind the cage, the Cooper Gang saw a huge, gorilla of a bulldog walking towards them.

"Big Jim McSweeny!" The bulldog exclaimed. "It's been a very long time."

"Muggshot!" Marcus and Jim exclaimed out of surprise in unison.

Their exclamation in turn surprised Connor.

"You know this chap?" He asked.

"Don't let his name and lack of intellect fool you, Connor." Marcus explained. "I saw this fellow on the American news nearly all the time. He's cracked more skulls, robbed more banks, and escaped more prisons than you can count with your own fingers!"

"Remember that gangster I was telling you about the other night?" Asked Jim. "Well this is him."

Muggshot came closer to the trio. Allowing them to notice the large, twin machine guns on his back.

"Last time I saw you, Jimmy, you stole $5,000,000 from me." Said Muggshot. A note of restrained anger in his voice. "Now look at you: a sidekick to an amateur thief and his pet monkey."

His last remark brought new ire to Marcus' face.

"I'm not a pet, I'm not a monkey, and if you want Jim you'll have to go through me!"

Marcus' rants in turn prompted many of the canine mobsters and gamblers to pull their guns on the mandrill. Causing him to panic a little.

Getting in their fire range, Jim tried to sway Muggshot to stop.

"Look, Muggshot. I only stole from you to help my Dad. I'm sorry. It turned out to be all for nothing in the end."

"I had a family once as well, McSweeny. I know how much it troubled you. But when you stole from me, you encouraged a lot of other losers to do the same. Mostly it's just pocket change these day, but it's irritated me to no end. You could've stand with me and changed the face of the underworld, but no! You chose to turn on me and I've been waiting five whole years for this moment."

"You can have me, just let my friends go."

Laughing, Muggshot simply shook his head.

"Oh, no, Jimmy. None of you are leaving here alive. But because I'm a dog of sport, I'll let you earn your freedom."

Realizing his former friend's true intent, Big Jim nodded.

"Who'll I fight?"

Smiling a devilish grin, Muggshot simply answered Jim's question.

"Me. Who else? You always said you wanted to fight the best, now you've got the chance."

Conner shook his head in protest.

"Jim, I know you're strong, but do you really have a shot against that hunchback?"

"Those stupid "miracle drugs" are responsible, you little runt!" Muggshot replied.

Jim then spoke with renewed urgency.

"It's either one of us or all of us. I've got no choice."

"That's not true, Jim!" Marcus tried to warn. "At least let us help you."

"This is my fight and I have to end it like I should've done years ago."

"Enough!" Barked Muggshot. "I didn't come all this way just to be waited on. Make your choice or I'll kill you all right here! Right now!"

Seeing that Muggshot's patience was wearing thin, Jim calmly walked through the crowd of canines and into the cage. Muggshot following shortly.

Once inside, they immediately started to stretch and prepare themselves.

"You know, Jim, I've only been here for a week and I didn't expect you to come to me." Said Muggshot arrogantly.

"You were actually the last person I expected to see in Paris." Jim replied.

"I've been saving a lot of money to buy my own mode of international transportation. I only just got my own jet two months ago. When Lucy told me she read about someone matching your looks in the papers, I knew the time had for me to go global."

Once all the stretching ended, both bruisers decided the wait was over.

"Alright." Jim remarked. "Give it your best shot!"

"Why do you think they call me Muggshot?!"

The two strong men began punching each other. Muggshot had the initial advantage due to his height and strength. Scoring several hits. It forced Jim to think of a way to beat him. Once the former brought the latter in an arm choke, Jim used his tusks to bite Muggshot's arm as deep as he can. Screaming in pain, Muggshot tossed Jim to the cage before charging with unrecognized fury. Bringing Jim down on the floor, Muggshot proceeded to punch Jim repeatedly.

Watching it all from outside the cage, Connor and Marcus' worry turned into conviction.

"Okay, that's enough!" Connor exclaimed as he and Marcus fought their way though the mobsters and gamblers. Connor using his cane and Marcus putting his training to good use.

In a matter of moments, the two thieves defeated Muggshot's canine henchmen and hurried to the cage.

Breaking down the steel door, Connor pointed his to a surprised Muggshot.

"You've had your fun. Now stop it!"

"Come on, Cooper!" Exclaimed an impatient Muggshot. "From what I've heard you're all about fair play as I am!"

"What's fair about hurting a disadvantaged opponent?"

"Sometimes the best way of getting rid of an obstacle is to simply kill him. But I'm not a sadist."

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Marcus proclaimed.

"Alright!" Barked Muggshot. His patience all gone. The guns on his back now in his hands. "No more games. I'll kill you all here and now."

As Muggshot was ready to fire, he was unaware that Big Jim had regained his composure and was standing behind him. With both arms Jim grabbed the bulldog's kegs and flown him to the other side of the cage. His guns dislodged from his hands, Muggshot was unprepared when Connor took his cane and swung it at his face. Knocking him unconscious.

The fight over, the three thieves took deep breaths before Jim spoke with an initially annoyed tone.

"I could've handled it. You didn't have to get involved."

Connor simply shook his head.

"Haven't you learned anything in this team. There's no "I" in the Cooper Gang."

"Excluding yourself, Connor." Said Marcus in a smug way.

"Oh, heck with it." Exasperated Jim as he took his partners in a tight hug.

"The sentiment is mutual, Jim, but you're crushing us." Marcus groaned while gasping for breath.

Letting go of his companions, Jim merely shrugged.

"Let's go home."

"You said, my friend!" Said Connor.

"After we help ourselves to any of their loot?" Marcus suggested.

"Good point." His companions said in unison.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based Muggshot's real name from his other alias Two-gun Tony. And I thought it would be interesting to see McSweeny get connected with another villain.


	6. Night of Three Heists

**Chapter Five: Night of Three Heists**

* * *

After defeating Muggshot, the Cooper Gang called Interpol to the scene after making their own getaway. Due to Muggshot's illicit actions in the United States of America and France, he was sent to twenty years of imprisonment in Heathrow Prison. The most heavily guarded prison in Interpol's possession at the time. Although Connor and his friends acquired a good amount of money, Muggshot and his lackeys told Inspector Diego Fox everything they needed to know about Jim and his connection to the Cooper Gang.

Another month had passed until Connor decided they should keep up with their work. Their next target was the Necro Ruby at the New Orleans Historic Voodoo Museum in Louisiana.

"Another fair museum with another corrupt director." Marcus commented when Connor explained their next objective.

With Muggshot behind bars, Jim felt secure enough to go back to the U.S. and joined his teammates on their plane.

As they soared through the night sky over the Atlantic, Connor couldn't help but think of his legacy. He told his family on the night they were massacred that he intended to marry, but he had been too caught up with his youth and choice of work to even consider finding a girlfriend.

"Are you alright, Connor?" Asked Marcus as he noticed Connor's silence.

Because the plane had two seats, Connor had to seat in the front pilot's seat with Marcus on his lap. It was embarrassing for Marcus, but he learned to cope with it.

In the month after their encounter with Muggshot, Jim and Marcus physically changed considerably. The former had started growing a mustache and the latter wielded perfectly trimmed blonde hair.

Connor simply smiled.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Although I don't suppose you and Jim have ever thought about your futures."

This question paused the other thieves for a moment before Marcus replied.

"You mean having a wife and children? I usually don't think about it. Besides, who would want to raise a family and be a public thief at the same time anyway?"

"Same here." Agreed Jim.

Desiring to change the subject, Marcus asked his own question.

"Do any of you believe the story behind the Necro Ruby?"

"I don't even know what necro means." Jim admitted.

"Necro is the Greek prefix for death. According to legend some explorers under the reign of Alexander the Great traveled through West Africa where they found a large ruby that a local Voodoo priest used to communicate with the explorers dead loved ones. As the centuries passed the Ruby has been handed down from location to location until it was taken to the museum to be preserved for its ties to African culture."

Connor scoffed.

"And by "preserved" you mean kept in storage until it mysteriously disappears only to be found later around the neck of the highest bidder like so many other treasures. Something like that shouldn't go unchecked. Personally I'm eager to see if the legend is true. I don't want to die immediately, but I'd give a lot to talk to my family again."

"It does sound like a lot to take in, but I suppose we'll find out for ourselves." Jim said at last.

Marcus couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me you chaps believe in magic of all things!" Calming down slightly, Marcus explained his views. "Magic is a fine thing to observe and practice, but it's also illogical. I've heard of the things Voodoo practitioners, the Mask of Dark Earth, and the Chinese warlords of the Tsao family "can" do. And even if it's all true it's probably just either illusions or unexplained science."

Connor pulled a knowing smirk.

"You believed me when I told you about Clockwerk."

"Clockwerk's current state is a product of science. How it came to him in Ancient Egypt is a mystery of course, but it's easily explained. He could've been an Atlantean or some idiot from the future performed an immature, yet brilliant, experiment on him."

Now it was Jim and Connor's turn to laugh.

"You don't believe in magic, but you believe in underwater cities and time travel?!" Jim boomed.

"Those have some basis in fact, my dear friend. The point is there are a lot of unsolved mysteries in the world that date back entire lifetimes."

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Said a more serious Connor. "We're only taking one treasure from the museum because there aren't enough ThiefNet black market consumers in the city or enough time to rob the whole building. So as soon as we get to New Orleans, we'll plan our strike."

"Got it." The other thieves said in unison.

* * *

Once they arrived in the city, Marcus detailed their plan of action. With their plane modified for remote control from Marcus' laptop, Jim and Connor would use it to get on top of the museum at 12:00 AM the next night. Then, Jim would use his strength to remove the windows allowing Connor to use the "Laser Walk" technique he and Marcus worked on to move on the lasers without alerting the security alarms. Connor would then sneak to the security room where he would repeat their Louvre heist. Placing a log chip in the computers and giving Marcus control of the security systems before using them to fool the guards to their unconscious state. And finally, Connor would be joined by Jim before they in turn steal the Necro Ruby.

On the night of the heist, Jim and Connor flew on the plane to the museum. Marcus was stationed on the roof of the nearby Hotel Provincial where he would coordinate with his comrades.

"Alright, boys, are you ready?" Asked Marcus through Jim and Connor's earpieces.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Confirmed Connor.

Once they were atop the museum, Jim tied extended rope around his waist before giving the end to Connor and jumping off the plane to the roof below. Making a nice landing for himself, he motioned his hands for Connor to follow. Tying the rope to the plane's controls, Connor used his cane as a propeller and made quick work of the rope. Joining Jim on the roof, the two thieves carried out the plan. However, once they removed the nearest window, Connor and Jim caught a bad, yet familiar, odor.

"Uh, Connor, isn't that the knockout gas we use sometimes?" Jim asked.

"Apparently so." Connor answered. "But that means..."

"Someone else is robbing the museum?!" Jim and Connor concluded together. Clearly surprised to have been seemingly beaten at their own game.

"I haven't come this far to be upstaged!" Jim exclaimed as he took two gas masks from his zip bag.

Sharing his friend's enthusiasm, Connor quickly took a gas mask over his mouth as Jim did the same. Seeing that the security systems have already been deactivated, the two thieves jumped down to the museum floor below with the rope as a counter balance. Once on the ground, the two thieves ran to the security room where they saw knocked out security guards and unsuspicious camera monitors. However, a closer inspection revealed a log chip already connected to the security feed.

"Hello? What's going on over there?" Marcus asked again.

"Someone's beating us to the punch, Doc." Said Jim as Connor replaced the log chip with their own.

"What?! I'm logging in now." A few seconds passed before Marcus spoke again. "Alright. It appears that the perpetrator already has the Ruby and is making for the front exit."

"Anything we should know?" Connor asked. "Appearance? Weapons? Anything?"

"It appears to be a female raccoon around your height and build. But don't get distracted by any feminine wiles. You need to get that Ruby and get the heck out of there!"

Arriving to the exit as fast as they could, Connor and Jim saw their opponent with own eyes just she herself arrived at the exit.

Indeed a female gray raccoon, she had black hair that reached to her shoulders and caramel-brown eyes that shined like stars. She wore diamond earrings and a thieving outfit similar to Connor's only with a black skirt and equally black sneakers. She was only a few centimeters shorter than Connor and wore a similar gas mask. In her hands was the large, rectangular Necro Ruby itself.

To Connor, she was the most perfectly, beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. So stunning he could feel his stopped heart and weakening legs. He was even sweating and blushing a little at the same time. However, he had to remember she was a rival to his goal and had to be either defeated or bartered with.

"Uh, excuse me?" Said Connor as he tried to regain his nerve. "Not to be hasty or anything, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. Maybe we can work something out on that jewel. Split the money, take turns with it, or whatever you think is best."

Big Jim then bumped shoulders with Connor.

"Seriously?" Jim asked annoyed. "You're going to stutter at and try to negotiate with our rival because you think she's cute?"

"First of all: she's beyond cute. And second: would you want to hit a girl?"

"I'm right here you know!" Exclaimed their rival in a matter of fact tone and French accent.

Realizing that arguing won't get them anywhere, Jim gave up.

"Okay. Make your point."

Turning to their rival, Connor decided to start with introductions.

"My name's Connor Cooper and this is Big Jim McSweeny. And you are?"

"Not important." The rival said sternly. "I've heard of you two. You've earned my respect, but this Ruby is mine."

"No it's not!" Jim boomed as he raced to the rival.

As Jim and the rival prepared to fight, five tall, brown rats crashed through the front entrance. They all wore black pants with a red band, a necklace made of bones, candles on their heads, and two orange bracelets on their left arms. Each rat also carried a staff with a skull on top that emitted a powerful light and their own gas masks. They appeared to be hermits of a sort Connor had never seen.

"Get the Ruby!" Ordered the leading rat as he and his fellows raced to the female raccoon.

On instinct, Connor moved forward in the way of the rats and with his cane swung at them. Seeing Connor making his choice, Jim followed and started punching the rats.

Believing the rats were focused more on the Cooper Gang then her, the rival ran as fast as she could with the Ruby to the exit. Unexpectedly, another rat hermit emerged just as she was escaping and took the Ruby from her hands. Kicking her in the stomach when she tried to get it back. The rat then quickly made his escape.

Seeing this with their own eyes, Connor and Jim made quick work of the other five before catching up with the Ruby thief. But by the time they were outside the remaining hermit engulfed himself in a red-orange energy and disappeared in a flash.

"What the heck?!" Jim exclaimed. "Where did he go?"

Connor was quite surprised himself. But he and Jim had to focus and escape before something else happened.

"Let's just get the girl and get out of here."

Returning to the museum's lobby, Jim and Connor found the other hermits were gone as well and their rival trying to regain her balance after being kicked in the stomach. Helping her up, Connor was still confused over the rats disappearance.

"Are you alright?" He asked to the female raccoon.

"I'm fine." She replied back. "I take it the Voodoo Mystic who had the Ruby is gone two."

"I'm afraid so."

"Wait." Jim said perplexed. "Voodoo Mystics? Like in the movies or something?"

"More or less." Their rival replied. "Their beliefs are a cross between West African, Haitian, and Louisiana Voodoo. Their teacher is a priestess named Mz. Ruby. And Apparently I'm going to have to take up your offer on working together." Holding her hand for a shake, she finally introduced herself. "Kayla Rose."

Engaging in the shake, Connor smiled under his mask.

"A perfectly, beautiful name for a perfectly, beautiful woman."

Kayla just laughed.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that. But I'm flattered."

"Less flattery more escaping!" Jim exclaimed. Clearly he had no time for their flirting.

"We'll go to my hotel." Said Kayla.

"Let me guess: the Provincial?" Asked Connor. "Our other partner is there."

"Good to hear." Kayla replied as the three thieves ran as fast as they could to the Provincial.

* * *

Arriving at the Provincial, Kayla and the equally hooded Cooper Gang discussed their course of action in Connor's room. After introducing Kayla to Marcus, Connor decided to learn more about Kayla for both personal and professional reasons.

"How did you got caught in this line of work?" He asked her. "And how did you got past the security systems?"

"All I had to do was get some knockout gas in the ventilation, disguise myself as a guard, and place a log chip in the computers. In other words: my heist was based on your first one. As for my past, I was born into a very wealthy and influential family back in France." Admitted Kayla. "My family made their fortune from building and supplying art museums. Everything was going good until my parents were assassinated by an unknown party a year ago. When law enforcement was struggling, I decided to do my own investigating and discovered that the "man" responsible was none other than the legendary Clockwerk."

"I'm not surprised. My Father told me that killing a museum's contractors and later replacing them through untraceable proxies is one of his present tactics in robbing them blind."

"When I tried to get my parents' replacement to talk a Robo-Falcon disposed of him. I've been on the run ever since. Trying to uncover proof of Clockwerk or get rid of him myself after what he did to my parents. I traveled the globe gathering leads, learning martial arts, and even went to the Australian Outback to learn the Dreamtime."

"What do you mean by Dreamtime?" Jim asked curious.

Marcus scoffed.

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be some Aboriginal spiritualist art that grants an adept telekinesis among other things."

"And telekinesis is?"

"The ability to move things mentally."

"I take it you don't believe in magic." Said Kayla to Marcus.

"I'm more of a logical realist. I base everything I know about the world on science and fact."

"He actually thinks Clockwerk's condition is based on Atlantean or future technology." Connor explained.

Kayla chuckled.

"I see. So how would you feel about magic if I do this?"

With the wave of her hand, Kayla mentally moved Marcus from off his seat and to the ceiling. Kayla was enjoying herself while the Cooper Gang looked surprised. Lowering Marcus down, Kayla waited for his response.

"Oh my goodness!" Marcus exclaimed. "Have you ever experienced gene-splicing?"

"What?" Everyone else said in unison.

"It's the only logical explanation. I should know. I'm fully qualified to give a whale the wings of a dragonfly, but I haven't done it out of ethical restraint."

Kayla's look of surprise vanished when she chuckled again.

"Apparently you are going to be more harder to convince. Anyway after I completed my Dreamtime training I decided to become vigilante of sorts. I steal from the corrupt and use my gains to fund my war on Clockwerk and other criminals like him."

"And how does Mz. Ruby play in all this?" Asked Connor.

"I met her when I was investigating this protection racket in Haiti five months ago. After two days I found out the local fortune-teller was using her powers to coax the locals into paying her in exchange for less cat ghost attacks."

"Obviously she has energy projectors and a teleportation device." Marcus interrupted.

"Please take a leap of faith, Marcus." Connor told his skeptic companion.

"I've been following her ever since then." Kayla went on. "When I tracked her to Louisiana I figured she would go after the Necro Ruby. Aside from the other Voodoo collectibles it's the one with the most real power. In the hands of a powerful Voodoo practitioner, it could summon a limitless amount of ghosts and other undead entities in only a short amount of time. In other words: we are talking about Voodoo world domination."

"How do we find her?" Asked Jim.

"I already located her on a small island in the nearby bayou when I arrived. Now I suppose all we can do for the moment is learn to trust each other when we get there."

After sharing looks with his friends, Connor rose from his bed and walked closer to Kayla.

"Can we trust you?" Connor asked. "Not that I would insult someone like you without good reason."

Kayla smiled and kissed Connor on the cheek.

"Trust me, handsome, I don't double cross without good reason. In fact, I would be honored to join you. When I was exploring England I noticed to we appeared to share a common enemy."

Connor returned the smile.

"Alright. I'll take a leap of faith then."

"I'm going to get my belongings. I will be back soon. Then we'll get ourselves a speed boat."

And with those words, Kayla exited the room. Connor then noticed Marcus and Jim were staring at him with knowing smiles.

"What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"How adorable!" Teased Marcus. "We've only been here for a day and you already found yourself a love interest."

"Very sweet." Said Jim before giving Connor a more serious look. "But are you sure we can trust her?"

"I don't know." Connor admitted. "But I want to give her a chance."

* * *

Deep in the New Orleans bayou, stood a small island with tents scattered all over it. On the island were many more rat Voodoo Mystics. As they enjoyed their food and stories, they noticed the blue, feline ghosts absent-mindedly patrolling the island. At the center of the island, was the tent belonging to the Mystics' leader.

Emerging from her tent, the leader was a dark green alligator with a lighter green belly and mouth, along with sharp teeth, spikes on her tail, and dark blue hair. She wore a pinkish-purple sleeveless shirt, a gold necklace around her neck, a red jewel in her belly, a red bandana on her head tying up her hair, and one gold ring on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. Her fingernails and toenails were also painted red.

The world knew her as Mz. Ruby and her existence was nearly as mysterious as Clockwerk's and the former Amphibious Rogue's.

Born in a family of mystics, Ruby tried her hardest to make friends with her fellow children. However, her peers couldn't see past her reptilian appearance, carnivorous nature, unnatural lifestyle, and Voodoo powers. They all shrieked in terror instead. Ruby tried to find solace by resurrecting the dead and having tea parties with them. Unfortunately, it failed to even soften the lonely bitterness in her heart. As she grew older, Ruby entered into a career in crime and used her powers to break both the laws of man and nature. She cared little for the people around her. Considering the treatment she was given as a child. Despite this, she prefers to see herself as something of a mother to her Voodoo apprentices and creations and does not approve of serial killing.

Engaged in her thoughts, Mz. Ruby didn't notice one of her Mystics enter her tent.

"What is it?" She asked her servant in a calm voice.

"The Necro Ruby is yours, Mz. Ruby." Said the Mystic as he showed her the Ruby.

Taking it from his hands, Mz. Ruby was exceptionally pleased.

"The Necro Ruby for Mz. Ruby. How fitting."

"There's just one problem, Mz." The rat spoke with hesitation. "When we arrived at the museum Kayla Rose and two others were there. I recognized the other two as the European thieves Connor Cooper and Big Jim McSweeny."

Hearing this, Ruby placed the jewel on her fortune-teller table and took a look at her crystal ball.

"Yes. Their planning to come here."

"Should we escape?" Said the Mystic.

Shaking her head, Ruby casually gave her apprentice a devilish grin.

"I say let them come. We're going to throw a Voodoo party they'll never forget."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Behind the scenes**

* * *

I based Jim and Marcus' appearances from the fan art Sly Cooper: The Thieves Before. As for Kayla, she's based on Connor's love interest from Sly's Parents Love Story, the fanfiction where Sly's mother was a cat, and I intend for her to be to Connor as Kayla Silverfox was to Wolverine.


	7. Jewel of the Dead

**Chapter Six: Jewel of the Dead**

* * *

After acquiring their red speed boat, a _110 MPH_, the Cooper Gang and their newest ally traveled through the New Orleans bayou. With Kayla guiding them, they expected to arrive at Mz. Ruby's hideout in half an hour.

As they journeyed, Connor frequently engaged in conversation with Kayla in an attempt to get closer. Aside from learning more about Mz. Ruby, Connor also learned a great deal about Kayla as well. Two years older than Connor, she was born in Paris and shared his passion for fine art and music and his disgust for Clockwerk and the more vile areas of crime. After her parents death, she had the same troubled thoughts Connor had until she met the Aboriginal Guru who taught her the Dreamtime while searching for Clockwerk's whereabouts in the Outback. She had a small interest in makeup not that Connor wasn't attracted to her without it. Kayla also claimed she had kept track of the Gang's actions ever since their Louvre heist.

"Alright." She told Connor. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"I come from a long line of thieves. Clockwerk has hunted down my family since ancient Egyptian times. Some of my family was lucky enough to escape alive. My parents, brother, and sister-in-law weren't so much fortunate."

"And your nephew?"

"He's safe. For a time, I was just as depressed as you were, but I refused to give up. I wanted to honor my family. Maybe even avenge them. After two years of training, I met Jim and Marcus on ThiefNet and we've pulled heists ever since. They're colorful, but I've learned to rely on them."

"How did you get a ferry and a truck to help you on the Louvre heist?"

"Marcus is a good hacker. He was able to make fake names for the "private party" on the ferry and the chap who rented the track. And all of it is untraceable."

"You must be a good leader to have gotten them this far."

"I don't mean to brag, but I take pride in it."

Marcus scoffed.

"Last I checked I mostly did all the work while you and Jim were pulling weights."

Jim, who was steering the boat slowly through the bayou, laughed.

"Trust me, Doc, getting those statues and paintings was no piece of cake."

"You seem to easy on the technical part of the job, Marcus." Said Connor. "Why don't you try something more challenging?"

"Do I look like I'm made of money and other limitless resources?" Marcus said incredulously. "What do you want me to do? Build a giant magnet?"

Connor, Jim, and Kayla laughed his comments off.

"Wait." Kayla ordered. "This is the place."

Upon hearing the words, Jim stopped the boat. Looking at the direction where Kayla's left index finger was pointing at, the Cooper Gang saw an island with tents scattered all over it and many rat Voodoo Mystics were patrolling the grounds.

"Looks like she hasn't left yet." Said Jim.

"Among other gifts, she has the ability of foresight." Explained Kayla. "She can catch glimpses of the future. So she must've known we were coming, but hopefully she doesn't know what we are planning."

"Which is?" Asked Marcus.

"Simple. We go in quietly and secretly and leave with the Ruby before anyone notices us."

"Sounds good to me." Said Connor in a confident tone.

"Of course." Marcus commented in an annoyed tone.

"Alright." Said Kayla. "I sense that the Ruby is in the tent at the island's center. If Marcus can swim, now's the time to show it."

"You're kidding right?" Said Marcus in his incredulous tone again. "I'm an ape! Water and I don't mix!"

"Sorry. I thought that since you are the shortest you might pull this off."

"You're insulting my height now?"

"Why don't you just let me do it?" Volunteered Jim. "I'm a walrus you know."

"Sure." Said Connor. "We needed a frog man anyway. Or walrus man depending on how you see it."

"It's better than him catapulting me there." Said Marcus.

"Alright." Said Kayla. "Just don't get caught."

And with that, Jim gently got into the water and swam to the island. On the boat the Cooper Gang saw Jim emerge on the island unseen and then walk across to Ruby's tent discreetly as well. Upon entering it, Jim quickly walked out with the rectangular Necro Ruby and retraced his steps back to the boat. Arriving only a few minutes after leaving.

"Nicely done, Jim!" Applauded Connor.

However, the short-lived applauding ended when unnatural creatures appeared over the boat.

Three specimens of each type of creature on both sides of the boat. They appeared to be something out of a horror story only much more real.

On the port side of the boat were three fiery, floating turtle skeletons.

On the starboard side were three transparent, dark blue ghosts with red eyes, oversized yellow teeth, and feline characteristics.

"Caught at the last moment by Ghost Cats and Demonic Turtles." Kayla commented. "Perfect."

Marcus merely chuckled.

"Oh please. These things are obviously just energy projections and other technical equipment that we find in a TV show/movie." Walking closer to the nearest Ghost Cat, he took his hand out and touched it. "Okay. That felt a little more realistic than I expected, but there's clearly a logical explanation for these things." Taking a radar from his pocket, Marcus studied the spirits and what he found baffled him. "Some new type of energy surrounds them. So either these so-called mystics are really mutants or this really is magic."

As Marcus tried to rationalize these events, the evil spirits started to move the boat to the island. Upon their arrival, the spirits vanished and were replaced by the rat Voodoo Mystics with Mz. Ruby in the center.

"Well, well, Kayla Rose." Said the tall alligator to her captives. "It's so good to see you again. And these must be your friends?"

"What do you want, Ruby?" Kayla asked with an unfriendly tone.

"All I want is to get back at the world for treating me like a monster. And what better way of doing it then by taking it over with a powerful army of the undead?"

Taking a break from his thoughts, Marcus walked closer to Ruby and tried to act confident.

"You can't fool me, lady!" Marcus stated. "I know you are nothing more than a charlatan! All this "magic" is nothing more, but a load of illusionist nonsense!"

With those words, Ruby ripped a piece of fur from Marcus' left arm. Then tied it around a Voodoo doll before pinching its rear end with a needle. The result brought Marcus screaming in pain.

"Sweet termites!" Marcus exclaimed out of disbelief. "All that magic nonsense is for real! Than what we saw were indeed ghosts."

"Seriously?" Jim asked. "It took you this long to figure it out?"

Ruby made a cruel laugh before grabbing the Necro Ruby from Jim's hands.

"Now that's settled. Time for the main course."

"Oh no!" Jim exclaimed. "I saw this in a movie. These crazy people are going to hold us down and take turns nibbling at our innards! Then their eat our brains and leave what's left of us for the vultures!"

Jim's rants had an effect of scaring his partners and disgusting their captors.

"I think I'm going to wet my pants." Marcus admitted.

"Fella, that's gross." Ruby flatly said. "Even for me."

"So you're not going to eat us?" Asked Connor.

"Nope. I'll just kill you right now and turn you into zombies."

With a snap of her fingers, Ruby's Voodoo Mystics, Demonic Turtles, and Ghost Cats closed in around the Cooper Gang. As Connor and his friends felt their end was near a familiar shock pistol shot was heard. In a flash most of Ruby's followers were catapulted into the water. When everyone else still standing turned their direction to the point of origin they Inspector Diego Fox standing by on a nearby Interpol boat. Shock pistol in hand.

"All of you are under arrest!" He ordered in a voice that seemed to insure immediate victory.

"How did you find us?" Said a shocked Mz. Ruby.

"More importantly, what took you so long?" Asked a smug Connor.

"It wasn't easy." Admitted Diego. "My sources told me they saw your plane leaving Paris and entering New Orleans. Then some locals told me people matching your appearances were at the museum. After that I had to plant a last-minute tracer on your boat. Now here I am."

Ruby mockingly clapped.

"Very interesting juju, Diego Fox." She said to the approaching Inspector. "I could always use more zombies."

With another snap of her fingers, Ruby's small army of Ghost Cats and Demonic Turtles swarmed at Diego. Acting quickly with his shock pistol, he fired at each of them until they were no more. As Diego distracted the evil spirits, the Cooper Gang attacked the Voodoo Mystics. As Connor used his cane and his two partners used their fists, Kayla used the Dreamtime to transform herself into an Aboriginal ball and proved herself a skilled fighter.

After Diego dispatched the last of the spirits and the Cooper Gang pummeled the Mystics only Ruby remained.

"I'm not beaten yet!" She exclaimed.

With a touch of her hand on the Necro Ruby, Ruby summoned more Ghost Cats and Demonic Turtles in a matter of moments. Forcing her opponents to fight her pawns all over again. During the fight that followed Kayla decided enough was enough and used her telekinesis to grab the Necro Ruby from Mz. Ruby's hands.

"Time to go!" Kayla advised her new allies.

"Agreed!" Marcus beckoned as he struggled with the Ghost Cat he was arm chocking.

As if on instinct the Cooper Gang immediately left the battle scene and hopped on their boat. In matter of moments they were long gone. Leaving Diego to handle Mz. Ruby and her remaining, yet declining, spirit minions alone.

"Why do they do this to me?" Diego asked himself upon watching the Cooper Gang escape.

"It seems that Connor thinks you can take care of yourself." Said Mz. Ruby. "I must be honest even you aren't that incompetent. I'll see you soon."

Once again snapping her fingers, Ruby's remaining spirit henchmen charged toward Diego while she herself teleported in a mist of green energy. In a few minutes Diego finished off the last of the Ghost Cats and Demonic Turtles.

* * *

The next day, the Cooper Gang rented a tour truck to carry their covered plane to San Francisco. Escaping from New Orleans wasn't easy. After chasing away Mz. Ruby Diego called his colleagues in law enforcement to blockade the town to find the Gang not so long after the four thieves left. After much planning it was decided the best course of action would be to travel to the western United States. There they will fly the Asian skies until they returned to Paris.

In the truck to San Francisco Jim was busy driving the truck. Marcus was studying every known lore of the paranormal to be best prepared the next time they confront Ruby. Leaving Connor and Kayla to continued their discussion.

"When was the last time you saw the Guru?" Asked Connor.

"About six months ago after I completed my training. I take it you don't visit your nephew too often.

"It's for his own safety. And what about you? Do you plan on staying with us?"

"Sure. Why not? I think I can get used to working on a team and with you."

They sited silently for a moment until Kayla had an idea.

"Let me show you something." She said as she brought the Necro Ruby from her pocket and into Connor's left hand. "I'm no Voodoo priestess, but I believe I can show us our families with this."

Smiling, Connor held Kayla's hand with his own that held the Ruby.

"Alright." He said confidently. "Show me the magic."

And in the briefest moment the two raccoons each felt the essences and strong love their families had for each of them. No words were said, but strong emotions and presences were felt. All the same Connor and Kayla felt more at peace then they have ever felt before.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

For those of you who don't know I based Jim's rants from Mr. Krabs' in Every Krabs' Trash from Spongbob Squarepants. And I'm sure you know which Guru Kayla exactly mentioned. I'll continue the story soon enough.


End file.
